Kataang Week- Sick
by GeorgiaDawg99
Summary: Aang gets sick and Katara takes care of him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender**

Aang woke up feeling horrible. He had a headache and his stomach hurt. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and walked out of his room. As Aang walked into the kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon, Katara smiled at him. "Good morning sweetie," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Aang smiled weakly. "Ugggh, seriously guys? It's too early for oogies," Sokka complained. As Aang sat down at the table, Katara gave him a worried look. "Are you okay Aang? You look kind of pale." "I'm fine," Aang said unconvincingly. "Okay," Katara said, "But be sure to take it easy if you're not feeling well." As she said this, Iroh came out and served everyone breakfast. Maybe my stomach just hurts because I'm hungry, Aang thought to himself. So he ate breakfast, but by the time he was finished he felt even worse. His stomach gave a sudden lurch and Aang grew even paler. "Aang?" Katara looked at him worriedly. "I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled, running out of the room.

Katara ran after Aang and found him emptying the contents of his stomach into a wastebasket. "Oh sweetie," she murmured, walking over and rubbing his back as he continued to vomit. When it seemed to have subdued for the moment, Katara helped Aang up and walked him to his room, but as the walked in, Aang's eyes widened. Katara saw what was about to happen and rushed for a bucket, but before she could get it to him, he threw up all over the floor. Katara, not the least bit fazed about the vomit all over the floor, walked over to Aang and sat him on his bed. She then helped him pull off his shirt, which was now covered in throw up, and helped him lay down. Once he had lay down, she put the bucket by his bed and got a rag to clean the vomit off the floor. Once she was done with that, she stood up and looked at Aang, who was now shivering. "Are you cold?" she asked. Aang nodded then paled and grabbed the bucket, vomiting some more. When he'd finished, he put down the bucket and wiped his mouth with a wet cloth Katara handed him. "I'm going to get you some extra blankets, I'll be right back," Katara told him. She walked out of his room and to the kitchen. "Is Aang okay?" Suki asked. "He's fine in a manner of speaking. I mean, he doesn't feel great, but it looks to be nothing more than a little virus. It'll pass," Katara explained. She then turned to Iroh. "Do you have any extra blankets that Aang could use?" "Yes, follow me," the man said. He showed Katara to a little hall closet and opened it, revealing extra blankets and quilts inside. "Thanks you Iroh," she said as he handed her a couple of blankets. She then walked back to Aang's room.

Aang could not get warm. And the fact he was now shirtless did not help even if he was under a blanket. His door creaked open and in walked Katara, carrying some more blankets. He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks-" He was cute off by some more bile rising quickly into his throat. He again grabbed the bucket and proceeded to vomit. "Uggh, this is horrible," Aang groaned once he had finished throwing up. "I know," Katara said, "I brought you some more blankets." She laid two more blankets on top of him, but still Aang could not get warm. "Doesn't help?" Katara asked, noticing that he was still shivering. Aang shook his head. Katara thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Here, scoot over," she told him. Aang did and Katara crawled under the covers with him. "Katara?" Aang said, blushing furiously as the water tribe girl wrapped her arms around him. "Warmer now?" she asked. Aang noticed that he was in fact quite warmer now. "Actually, yeah, I am," he said. "Good," Katara said snuggling up closer to Aang and causing him to blush even more.

Katara smiled as she looked down at her now sleeping boyfriend. He'd finally managed to fall asleep after she'd snuggled up next to him. "Sleep well Aang," she whispered, kissing the sleeping boy's forehead and tiptoeing out of the room.

Aang woke up from his nap feeling vomit once again rising from his stomach. The young avatar grabbed the bucket that was by his bed just in time. Once he was done throwing up, he groaned and lay back down. He felt even worse. The small headache from before had grown into a pounding pain inside his skull. And his stomach felt like someone had gone inside of him and twisted up all his insides. He heard footsteps outside in the hallway and his bedroom door opened revealing Katara. "Hey Aang, feeling any better?" she said. Aang shook his head. Katara's face was one of sympathy as she walked over to Aang's side, "I brought you some water," she said, holding a cup out towards him. "Thanks." Aang said, his voice hoarse from the sickness. He quickly downed the cup of water and then vomited it back up all over himself and the bed. "Sweetie," Katara murmured, "You shouldn't drink that fast when your stomach is like this." She helped him stumble out of bed and into the bathroom where she sat him on the edge of the tub. Katara got a wet cloth and proceeded to clean the vomit off his face and chest. She then got him a fresh shirt and fresh trousers and handed them to him. "Here, go ahead and change. I'll be right outside the door, waiting for you." She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Aang to change. When Aang had finished, he walked out of the bathroom and Katara helped him back to his room where she had already swapped the vomit covered sheets for some clean ones. As he sat down on his bed, Aang looked ashamed. "Whats wrong Aang?" Katara asked softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's just, I hate feeling so helpless," he told her, "I hate the feeling of not being able to do anything as simple as changing my own sheets. And being sick makes me feel this way. I feel like I can't do anything for myself. And I feel really bad that you're having to do things like helping clean me up and changing my sheets." "Oh Aang you don't need to feel like that," Katara replied lovingly, "Everyone has their moments of weakness, it's just part of life. So is getting sick. And having someone take care of you isn't all that bad either. I don't mind helping clean you or helping you by cleaning your sheets. I do it because I love you. So don't be ashamed Aang, we all have moments like this in life." "Thanks Katara," Aang said. Katara smiled and Aang lay back down. Katara turned to leave. "Wait. Um, could you maybe stay with me?" he said blushing. Katara smiled. "Sure," she said. He scooted over making room for her and she cuddled up beside him once again. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he fell asleep. She too was eventually lulled to sleep by his heartbeat


End file.
